The Orphan Next Door
by Madame Red Wolf
Summary: Gaara is moving to Konoha City, thankfully, he moves in next to the local Group home and makes fast friends with Naruko Uzumaki. They begin falling for each other, until Rasa's problems catch up to him. Will their relationship survive? Rated M for Adult themes. (Drug abuse, Alcoholism, Sexual themes, and Language.)


**So, this is my new story, It is an AU, and there may be some confusing things so here's a short description of the AU Lore:**

 **This story takes place many many years in the future, a modern Shinobi world, the alliance held, and they call themselves The Allied Shinobi Nation, or ASN. The biggest cities are Suna Town, Konoha City, Kiri City, Oto Town, Iwa Town, Kumo City, and Ame City. There are a group of people known as Descendants. while Everyone is descended from Shinobi in some sense, certain people display specific traits that mark them as direct descendants, Gaara and Rasa's black eye markings, Naruko's Whisker marks, Kisame's skin tone, Kiba's facial markings, etc. and while each Town/City is apart of the ASN they all have vastly different cultures. Suna is known for being almost tribal, with more medicine men and women than actual doctors, a very friendly and hospitable society that is very accepting of everyone in it, while Konoha is bigger, and more segregated. So Gaara will be experiencing some slight culture shock.**

 **This is going to be a GaaraxFem!Naruto, there will be drug use (Mostly Marijuana), alcoholism, and lots of innaproriate language, courtosey of Hidan. If you dont like it, simply do not read it. If this sounds good to you, I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Madame Red.**

Chapter 1

A Red truck pulled up to the empty house pulling a uHaul trailer, a silver Kia pulling a motorcycle on a trailer behind it. A Tall thin Redheaded boy stepped out of the Kia, and looked at the house. It was ok, he supposed, not quite as big as his old house, but since it was just him and his father he supposed it was big enough.

"Gaara!" An older redheaded man got out of the car, "So what do you think?" He asked. the man was obviously Gaara's father, Rasa. He had the same black rings around his eyes, and his hair may have been the same vibrant shade of red in his youth, but it had faded in his age.

"It's ok." Gaara said shortly. Rasa's face fell,

"I promise I'll be different this time. New place new life, right?" Rasa said hopefully.

"Right."

Gaara's family had been left a small fortune by his grandfather, Rasa's father. enough that he had left Gaara, and his brother and sister, Temari and Kankurou enough to buy each a car and send tem to just about any university they wanted when the time came, and the rest of the family could live quite comfortably, even without his father working.

But when Gaara was four, his mother Karura had passed away, leaving her childern, Gaara at four, Kankurou at seven and Temari at nine, motherless. Gaara's father began 'medicating' himself, and lost his job, and ability to care for himself, let alone his children. their uncle Yashamaru had stepped in to care for the children and Rasa. But Yashamaru developed cancer when Gaara was ten, and died as well, shortly after. his fiteen year old sister then took up the duty of caring for their father and her brothers. She did well, for a child, but she couldnt stand it, and left when she graduated Highschool to go to university, and Kankurou began caring for the family.

Kankurou couldnt take it either, and graduated two years early to go off to theatre school, leaving fourteen year old Gaara alone to care for their father, who had only spiraled deeper into alcoholism, and addiction.

They had enough money to support him for three more years, but the money was steadily running dry, and he was unable to pay certain people their due, so they fled Suna Town and went to Konoha City.

Gaara went into the backseat of his car and pulled out a duffel bag, and went into the house. The ground floor opened into a living room, off to the side was a bar that separated the kitchen from the living room, and a hall lead off to what he only assumed was the bottom floor bedroom and bathroom.

A closed door lead up the stairs and to Gaara's part of the house, it held two bedrooms and a bathroom. Gaara was at least grateful to have his own area to himself- one benefit to his siblings being in university. Gaara went up the stairs, and went to the furthest bedroom, it had two windows, one looking out on the derelict house behind his, and its overgrown garden. It was feraly beautiful, Gaara thought.

The other window faced the Group Home that neighbored their house. there was an overhang of the bottom floor's roof that extended about four feet, and stopped about three feet from the neighboring house's overhang, and a window that was currently covered with an orange blanket. there was muffled music playing from the closed room. Gaara wrinkled his nose, he didn't know how much he liked that, but it was better than the window in the other room that looked out onto the dirty alley between his own house and the gas-station that was next door.

"Hey bitch, there's someone moving in next door." a gruff voice brought Naruko out of her musing. She had been sitting in her's and her 'Sister's' room watching T.V.

"Hm?" She looked up.

"Hey! Dont ignore me cunt!" The silver haired boy yelled.

"Hey!" Don't call me a cunt!" She growled back.

"Then don't act like one!" the boy countered.

"Stop fighting, hm!" A tall feminine blond boy pushed in."

"Whatever Deidara." Naruko huffed, "What did you say anyway, Hidan?"

"There's someone moving into the house next door. Karin is already out there ogling the kid." he explained.

"Oh. well let's go see."

Naruko, Hidan and Deidara were just a couple of the kids that lived in Konoha's Group Home. Nagato and Konan were the "Mom and Dad". their 'Kids' were Naruko and her cousin Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Sai, Lee, Kimimaro, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan and Sasori. Lee, Kisame and Hidan were in college. Nagato and Konan still got funding for each kid as long as they were in school.

As she walked down the stairs followed by Deidara and Hidan, they passed Suigetsu and Kisame playing videogames in the livingroom, watched by Sai and Kimimaro.

"I bet Kisame wins." Kimimaro said to Sai.

"Your on." Sai replied with one of his creepy smiles, Hidan stops to watch, cheering Kisame on. Nagato, Konan and Lee were in the kitchen.

"What are you three up to?" Nagato asked.

"Were going to check out our new neighbors." Naruko said.

"Hm. alright, just don't make a bother of yourself." Nagato said, and returns to reading his book.

Naruko found her red-haired cousin watching the neighbors from the yard,

"Whats up Karin?" Naruko asked.

"The new neighbors. The boy is cute." She said, "But not as cute as Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, of course, No one is as cute as Sasuke-kun." Deidara mock-swooned, teasing Karin. Naruko watched as a red-haired boy with feral-looking black markings around his eyes and lightly tan skin walked down the walkway to the trailer, where his father was pushing a fridge to the edge, the kid wrapped his arms around the appliance.

"There's no way he can pick that up by himself." Naruko deadpanned. But sure enough the kid leaned back, lifting the fridge off the trailer and he turns bringing it inside. the father watched with what looked like a bemused expression.

"I guess he can, hm." Deidara says.

"yeah. I guess so." Naruko replies in astonishment.

"I wonder where they're from?" Karin muses.

"I think they're from Suna Town." a new voice sound suddenly behind them.

"Don't sneak up on us like that, yeah!" Deidara exclaims angrily.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings then, idiot." Sasori snapped, brushing his red locks from his eyes in a gesture of annoyance.

"Don't call me an idiot, yeah!" Deidara snarls.

"Then don't act like one." Sasori growls back.

"Oh boy. I'm going back inside. you coming Naruko?" Karin sighs.

"Yeah, sure." Naruki follows her cousin back inside.

Gaara looks pleased with himself as he put the final touches on his 'living room'. he had already finished setting up his bedroom. His living room was set up like a regular teens would be- a T.V with game consoles and a DVD player in one corner with a couch and a couple chairs around it, the walls plastered with posters, mostly of bands like Three Days Grace, Bring Me The Horizon an Linkin Park. There was a Suna Town flag over the window, a blue cloth with the Suna symbol in black. He went back into his room, this was set up with his bed in one corner opposite of his computer desk, pictures of his family hung on the walls, and his bedside table had a lamp and two glass pipes on it.

Gaara had for the most part stayed away from drugs, his father had set a good example of why he shouldn't take drugs or drink, but he had no problem with cigarettes or weed. infact weed wasn't really looked down upon in Suna, many people used it, medicinally or otherwise.

That was one thing that irked Gaara about Konoha, the culture was very different. In Suna, many things were widely accepted, that in Konoha were heavily frowned upon. Marijuana was just one of them. Suna was much closer knit of a community that Konoha, which was stiff and unyielding. Gaara had noticed how people around here all walked by themselves, only destination in mind down the crowded streets, rarely did someone stop to greet another person, even then it was brief. it was so foreign to Gaara, it was almost like a completely different country; although both places belonged to the ASN. He supposed though, in such a distant city, it was easy to stay Anonymous, which was their goal.

"Hey there!" A bright voice nearly gave Gaara a heart attack. He looked over, a short blonde girl was standing in his window! It seemed she had climbed out the window of the neighboring house and walked across the overhangs to his window, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki! I'm your neighbor." She pointed to the now open window facing his own.

"You know you could have come to my front door." He said blandly.

"Oh, but that's so predictable!" She said cheerily, and ducked into his window. "Wow, you got unpacked fast!" She said.

"Yeah..." Gaara replied eyeing the strange girl warily.

"What's your name?"

"Gaara Sabaku." He replied.

"Oh. with a name like that I guess Sasori was right, you must be from Suna Town." She deduced.

"Er. Yeah."

Naruko began walking around, looking at Gaara's things. She stopped by his bed looking at his pipes,

"Oh, you smoke?" She asked.

"Er- I do." He said, still bewildered at why he suddenly had someone in his room with him.

"Not many people around here do. Me and a couple of my siblings do though." She replied.

"Nice to know?" he said uncertainly.

"Why do you sound so confused about that?" She asked, turning her face to him. at closer proximity, he noticed she had pretty blue eyes, and exotic looking whisker marks. She must be a Descendant.

"Well, it's not like it all too unusual, right?" He said.

"Oh, maybe in Suna, but here people don't do it alot. the Police try and stop people from doing it, but it's not technically illegal, its just frowned upon." She replied matter-of-a-factly. "If you need someone to find it for you, we usually can."

"Er, I'm good. my brother goes to school in Suna, if I run out I can always get him to bring me some when he visits." Gaara shrugged.

"Oh cool. You wanna smoke together sometime?" She asked. Gaara thought about it, he hadn't had someone to smoke with except for his father since his brother went off to school. he had no friends in Suna, and honestly it was still kinda awkward to smoke weed with his father. He kinda missed smoking with people his age.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"So, you wanna hang out or something?" She asked.

"Um. actually, I'm kinda tired. and I'm sure if my dad came up here to find a strange girl in my room he would get the wrong idea." he explained. Naruko looked at him blankly, then,

"Oh! I get it... sorry." she blushed darkly,

"But maybe tomorrow, you can come to my front door, and we can hang out or something." Gaara said.

"Yeah, I'll be there! Oh, what grade are you in?" She asked.

"I'm a seinor, I'm seventeen." He replied.

"Oh, ok." She said, "So am I, you'll probably have some classes with me! I'll see you tomorrow Gaara!" She said as she exited his window, and walked across the overhangs and then ducked into her own room.

Gaara shook his head, so he had an eccentric Neighbor, this would be interesting.


End file.
